A Recipe For Revenge
Following the assassination attempt on Vito Corleone and the kidnapping of Tom Hagen, the Corleones had been plotting to avenge themselves on Virgil Sollozzo. Finally Peter Clemenza came up with a plan, send Michael Corleone to meet with Sollozzo and his police bodyguard Captain McCluskey and kill them with a concealed weapon. He discovers the location of the meeting, which Salvatore Tessio realised was perfect for their enterprise, as it would be easily possible to place a concealed .38 Snub Nose behind the toilet cistern. Michael was driven to Louis Restaurant where he retrieved a gun placed behind the toilet by Aldo Trapani, before shooting Sollozzo and McCluskey in the head and fleeing to a car driven by Tessio. Players (Rendezvous 4: The Love Nest): Jaggy Jovino - Jaggy is still formulating plans for a major operation. Currently, he's residing at the Chateau Leive, sampling most of the wine from the hotel's well-stocked cellar. Tom Hagen - Tom is engaged in more business on behalf of the Godfather, acting as a welcoming committee to your new apartment. He then instructs you to return to the compound. Frances "Frankie" Malone - Frankie is also at the apartment to ensure a homecoming you won't forget. She's excited that the Family has given the place to you both. It's a shame you can't take her out to a nightclub, but duty calls! Players (A Recipe For Revenge): Sonny Corleone - Sonny is the key to planning this operation, and he wants the attack to go off without a single hitch. He is forcing the rest of the Family to cater to every possible eventuality. Michael Corleone - Responsible for setting up the meeting and the spectacular double-cross, Michael knows what he must do. His military training and unshakable mettle guarantee success-as long as he has a gun with which to enact this revenge. Tom Hagen - Tom is keeping quiet, because he has mixed feelings on the subject. He knows this attack will fuel the mob war, but he also knows that Sollozzo's attacks cannot be allowed to go on without retribution. Rocco Lampone - Rocco witnesses the meeting with a smile. He's ready to fight for the Family in whatever capacity, as long as there are plenty of opportunities for mindless violence. Sal Tessio - Salvatore Tessio is the brains behind this operation. He's studied the environment Michael will be in, and he's come to the conclusion that the best place to stow a weapon is a toilet cistern. Peter Clemenza - Clemenza has Rocco to count on, but he's ready to test your worth once again. He comes to you in a more serious mood than you've ever seen before. This task must be completed without failure. Virgil Sollozzo - The Turk's days are numbered, although he believes his plan to force the Corleones' hand will soon pay dividends. He is correct, but not in the way he realizes. Police Captain McCluskey - McCluskey is well-paid by the Tattaglias to ensure that nothing happens to their top assassin. He gets a free meal and the chance to belittle that upstart Michael Corleone...what could possibly go wrong? Behind the scenes *In the book, the restaurant where the shooting took place was the Luna Azure in The Bronx. Category:Video game events